Super Smash Brothers: A New Tournament
by Ruby1996
Summary: The deafeat of Tabuu was celebration time in the Smash World, two years have passed since the drastic battle and new challengers are revealing themselves in the new tournament. But before they can enter this tournament they will have to get pass one powerful foe...school! Watch and see how the heroes of smash deal with school along with some new friends! Co-Writer: PotentialAuthor
1. Chapter 1: Early Morning

**Super Smash Brothers: A New Tournament**

**Ruby: Hey everyone and welcome to the first revamped chapter of SSB: ANT! I know you guys must be excited for this newly made chapter and I hope you like the changes I made. So far the characters will be surrounded by a totally new surrounding than in the previous story and the smash characters will actually be more included! So I hope you enjoy the new story and the future chapters to appear!**

* * *

**Academy Arc**

**Chapter 1: Early Morning**

The world of subspace, a dark and empty realm that is eclipsed in infinite nothingness and pandemonium, a place where no mortal soul would wish to enter. This world is nothing more than a memory now once a drastic and incredible war took place destroying every shred of the hollow world from existence. Its creator and ruler of the Subspace Army Tabuu, the chaotic and over controlling dictator died along with his darkling world in an epic battle against the Smash Heroes.

His world was now in shreds and his physical being was completely vaporized with nothing left of his remains except for his shattered rainbow colored wings that was torn after a sneak attack from the speed demon Sonic the Hedgehog. The world was said to never be entered again having no entrance of entering what so ever. But somehow…it was reentered one fateful day and a new evil lingered throughout the once destroyed world but who could it be?

* * *

Two years…two years have passed since the war against the Subspace army. Several things in the Smash World have changed over these passing years. New fighters were invited to following tournaments and excitement roared throughout the world as the new hype for the upcoming annual tournament was giving birth soon and the strongest fighters in the universe all fought for the glory of being titled the King of Smash.

But before smashers can enter the tournament they will have to qualify being smashers attending the world renowned school known as Smash Academy. This school was purposely made for fighters to be trained and become full fledge smashers along with having a decent education. But fighters that attend this school don't just stay in their rooms and study all day, the smash world is still filled with danger and new enemies. So when evil lurks student smashers go off to distant lands and battle evil protecting the smash world.

Today was an early morning in the world's top nation known as Smashville, the summer season has just ended and around the corner everyone far and wide was alerted that the new seasonal school year has started. Smashers from all over the universe have been practicing their moves, techniques and skills to prove themselves this school year. But none was more excited than…

"Justin! Are you awake yet!" screamed a furious mother.

Inside a small bedroom sleeping on his bed with a blue cover barely covering his body was none other than Justin Luster; the teen was snoring his head off, slob rolling down his lip while the wailing sounds of his alarm clock was so loud it could be heard screaming all across the neighborhood. Around the adolescent's room was filled with trash containing old soda cans, takeout food, and old cluttered declined acceptances to schools. Justin was your average teen, his skin was dark brown and his black hair was slightly spiked but short. He was incredibly slim and underweight for his age being 17 years old and asleep on his bed wearing only a pair of black boxer.

You could hear his mother growling while standing outside the teen's bedroom door. "Justin! You better not be still sleep!" she screamed.

Justin groaned hearing his mother's complaining and tucked himself under his cover, "Um, maybe…" the boy grunted.

"Boy you better get up before your late to school!" she threatened.

"What are you talking about?" Justin asked, "School doesn't start until tomorrow."

"No its today you idiot!" she replied angrily.

Justin's eyes shot open colored blood shot red with large bangs underneath, the teen quickly got up from his bed but slipped on his blue cover and knocked his head on the edge of his bed. The teen collapsed on wooden floor rubbing his head painfully.

"Wow that was cool." Justin half laughed.

Justin rubbing his bruised head got up slowly and walked into his closet to get his clothes; quickly he grabbed his usual attire and rushed into his bathroom to get dressed. Minutes passed but with each passing second his mother was outside getting more and more impatient.

"Justin would you hurry up!" screamed his mother again her tone of voice incased with annoyance.

"I'm about to come out!" Justin retorted angrily.

Justin stormed out his bathroom wearing a white jacket with light blue lighting designs that was unzipped down enough to see his black undershirt, along with black pants and shoes that had light blue and white designing. The teen totally recuperated grabbed his black duffle bag full of clothes by his bedroom door and walked out his room spotting his mother glaring at him ragingly. But the teen took no phase from it, over the years his mother's angier wasn't as scary as it use to be.

"What took you so long?!" she yelled, "You knew today was your first day at your new school!"

Justin grunted and walked passed her, "I honestly thought it was tomorrow." he replied walking down the steps.

Not accepting his excuse she continued her assault follow her young son down the stairs. "Don't lie to me boy! Ever since you got that acceptance letter to this school you've been protesting not to go!" she argued.

Getting off the staircase the teen grunted and turned to face his caramel skinned mother finally getting annoyed by her consistent banters. "Look why I have to go to this stupid school anyways!" he complained, "I don't need help controlling my powers!"

"Because this academy is best school in the universe and yes you do! I think this school will do wonders for you."

"But Jessie and James didn't get taught how to control their powers and I don't want to either!" Justin protested.

His mother placed her hand on his shoulder and looked into his dark brown eyes sincerely, "Listen Justin, you have to understand that your powers are much different than theirs. You have a power that was no given since the ancestors of our people. And this power is way harder to control so I want you to go to this school so they can help you handle it more, okay?"

Justin said nothing but turned his face towards the ground and nodded, "Yeah…"

"Good now before you go here." said his mother walking over to the wooden dresser.

"What is it?" asked Justin.

She came back holding silver chained necklace with the Smash emblem hanging from it and placed it around her son's neck. "This is what they sent in the mail with the acceptance letter," she explained, "but I add the chain on it."

"Thanks," Justin said looking at his new chain, "Um...what does it do?" he asked.

"It said in the letter that you have to press the emblem and it should you to the school." she explained.

"Oh okay." said Justin. So pulling his black duffle bag over his shoulder he looked at his mother one last time whose eyes were filled tears.

"Bye mom." he said.

His mother wiping her tears nodded her head back at her son, "Bye Justin, give them hell son!"

Justin chuckled, "Right." And so he pressed the Smash Emblem on the summoning behind him was a black and blue portal that looked as if it was a black worm hole from space. Justin giving one last smile to his mother jumped into the portal while it closed behind him leaving his mother alone for the first time.

"Please be careful, son."

It was as if jumping into the portal was like a glimpse instant of sight, one second he was saying goodbye to his mother and now the next Justin found himself standing in a long field of grass with no sight of a school anywhere.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked out loud.

He was surrounded by a large grassy area with rolling hills and small fences, the sky was bright blue and the sun was beaming over the teen's head. Looking around there was no sight of the school or even a town from where he was standing, he was already irritated that he would have to participate in this school and now he couldn't even find the school stuck in a deserted field.

"Just my luck," he said, "why the hell does these things happen to me!"

The dark skinned teen sighed and scratched his black hair lightly, "I guess I should go look around maybe the school or even a town is nearby."

But before he could take a single step another portal identical to his appeared behind him and landing onto the field was alongside Justin was a pale skinned male, he had long black hair with blue streaks running through them and his eyes were dark brown except for his right eye looking slightly clouded. He was wearing a dark blue "Fall-Out Boy" t-shirt with black tripp pants and shoes, two silver rings on his fore fingers and a black bag on his back along with a guitar case around his chest.

Justin stared at the teen baffled who too looked around confused of where he was.

"I see there is another one." said Justin.

The newcomer looked around and stared at Justin pulling his fingers through his blue streaked hair with an annoyed facial expression.

"Of course…" the boy grunted.

"Yo do you know where we are?" asked Justin walking towards the boy.

The boy shook his head, "I was going to ask you the same thing." he replied.

"Dang man, this is so freakin annoying!" Justin complained, "I don't have time for playing hide and go seek with a school!"

"Yeah…hey not to be rude but who are you?" asked the newcomer.

"Oh my name is Justin."

"Well I'm Leo. Did you get accepted to Smash Academy too?"

"Yeah and after pressing this emblem I was sent here." Justin explained holding his chain.

"Yeah me too…" the boy said holding his given emblem.

Just then two more portals opened up this time jumping out of one of the portals was a tall, slightly tan male with very straight greased back black hair and dark piercing bright green eyes. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and has two brown, leather shoulder pads connected by straps across his chest and behind his back. Also having a brown arm-guard that go from his elbows to just before his wrists. He also has a broad leather belt and baggy dark red pants and scarf with brown boots along with two scabbards crossing each other on his back.

And coming from the other portal was a teenage girl, she was the same height as Justin and had pale skin with icy blue eyes and had natural blonde hair in a messy ponytail. She was wearing a dark purple tank-top, black leather jacket and white shorts, with silver stud earrings. She also was wearing black combat boots. The two both looked menacing in their own way and looked more angered where they were than both Justin and Leo did before.

"What the...? This isn't the academy!" the girl commented.

"No shit this isn't the academy." the boy added, "What the hell is going on?"

"Don't ask us we know just as much you do." Leo replied.

The blonde hair gal glared at Leo and the others and placing her hands on her hips she turned and looked around the large green field analyzing where she was.

"Why the hell am I in Hyrule Fields?" she asked herself.

"Hyrule Fields?" asked the newest guy to arrive.

"Duh isn't that what I just said, I should know I did live in Hyrule." the girl remarked.

"Well I didn't ask for your life story." the boy replied.

The girl's eyes narrowed at the teen annoyingly while he grinned at her knowing he was just crawling under her skin. Justin sighed; he just knew this was going to be a long day.

"So anyways who are you guys?" the girl asked pointing at Leo and Justin.

"Oh um my name is Justin and he's Leo."

"Cool the name's Robin."

"No one cares." the smart mouthed boy spoke, "All I care about is leaving this dump."

"No one asked for your opinion jackass!" Robin retorted.

The boy smirked, "Oh looks like someone's angry, what am I suppose to be scared?" he chuckled.

Robin growled between her teeth, "Oh I'll make you scared!"

The boy grinning from ear to ear took out one of blades from their scabbard and pointed it at Robin; the sword was thin with a red curved handle, gold pommel with a little hook to it and over black cross-guard. And within seconds of releasing it, the blade was immediately covered in a blue powerful flame.

"You think you can play with the big boys, little girl?" asked the arrogant teen.

Robin was furious and with no fair warning she rushed the boy with amazing speed leaving a large amount of dust and dirt behind her tracks. But as she ran suddenly appearing in the sky before the four teenagers was a visible screen showing a white glove floating in what to looks like space. They each halted and turned to the screen with curiosity.

"Welcome participants to the preliminary rounds of the Smash Academy's enrollment test. Before I explain to you why you're here I would like to introduce myself, I am the founder of the school and your new principle Master Hand and I would like to be the first to welcome you new students to the school." the talking glove explained, "You are all in a simulated battle grounds and will be battling each other to determine your future classes in the school. You each will have one stock or life in this battle and if you get knocked out the map you will be eliminated and sent directly to the school to determine your classes. And don't worry you will not actually die if you get knocked off the stage, good luck to the each of you and I hope you enjoy your time at the academy!"

The screen then disappeared leaving the four fighters all flabbergasted on what they were assigned to actually do. Justin scratching his hair was the first to speak.

"So…what are we suppose to do?" he asked.

"Weren't you listening we're suppose to fight each other!" Robin explained, "A free-for-all the last man standing wins."

Leo not speaking a word for the longest time sighed and took off his bag and placed his guitar case alongside it. "Well in that case." The blue streaked hair teen then pulled his hands to his side and suddenly they were both covered in radical intense flames, his right arm being covered in black flames and white arm covered in white. The flames flared even brighter until he swung his arms forwards in a fighting stance extinguishing the flames replacing them with black and white gauntlets.

The sword handling teen clicked his tongue and smirked, "Tch, impressive."

Justin awed at the teen's weapons and smirked, "Man I haven't had this much fun for the longest!" he cheered, "Okay let's go!"

The dark skinned teen raised his right arm into the air and striking down from the sky above was a large blue thunderbolt that collided with the teen's arm echoing like a thunderstorm when making contact. A flash of white light was then created blinding everyone around the teen and once it faded Justin was shown with a bronze armor like gauntlet surrounding his right arm and hand and in his hand was a thick steel sword with a bronze handle and steel cross guard.

The flame possessing teen began to chuckle and took out his other sword from its scabbard and engulfed it in identical blue flames as his first blade. "Haha! You guys look strong but don't concern yourself of winning because I'll destroy each of you in a blink of an eye!" he smirked.

"Oh my god, can you get anymore conceited!" argued Robin.

"Why shouldn't I be, I'm awesome!" he arrogantly spat.

"Who the hell are you anyway?!" Robin asked.

"The names Malphas wrench, and I am…" Malphas told crossing his blades together and slicing them to his side erupting a powerful blast of dark blue flames around himself. The flames engulfing him were swirling around him like a wild fire, moving uncontrolled and radically just expanding by each passing second and pushing large gales of wind that formed small dust storms towards his opponents.

"And I am an ARCH DEMON!"

* * *

**Oii everyone! How did you like the first chapter, I really enjoyed typing it and just bringing back SSB: ANT all together. If you noticed the home environment around Justin has changed, now introducing that he has a mother and his appearance and age changed as well. We also see some old characters back, the ever so popular Leo and Robin and a new character named Malphas a new demon to the SSB: ANT family.**

**But the biggest change is that now the characters are all attending a school! You may be wondering why is it still titled A New Tournament will don't worry that will be explained in future chapters. I hope you all like the change and like before I am still holding the Q/A for the story so ask away any question you like. **

**Thanks for your participation everyone I hope the wait was worth it and I will see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Power of a Demon

**Super Smash Brothers: A New Tournament**

**Academy Arc**

**Chapter 2: The Power of a Demon**

* * *

While most of the students were having their skills tested at the simulated battle grounds of the school, in the Smash Academy watching most of the qualifying matches were the teachers and faculty of the school. They were all in the teacher's lounge joyfully watching their future pupils and students as they witness first hand their skills and arsenal. The teacher's lounge was pretty bug able to handle all the teachers all at once along with having more than a dozen TV-screens around the room. Mario and the original eight smashers were all sitting at a table each drinking some coffee made by Peach, Daisy, and Zelda while the other teachers sat around them watching the matches.

"Mmmm, great-a-coffee you made here Peach." Mario complemented taking another sip of his coffee.

Peach giggled sweetly and blew a kiss to Mario, "Thanks sweets."

"This year of students sure do look promising." said Fox glued to the television screen.

"Hmph, not wanting to admit this but they are pretty good." Samus told wearing her power suit except her helmet revealing her beautiful pale skin and long blonde hair.

The hero of Hyrule, Link was one of the many excited of the students that were presented in these preliminaries. "Yeah and finally we have more swordsmen than last year." he complained.

"Yeah look at the shorty with the blade and purple flames, he's wielding that thing like a pro!" exclaimed Ike.

"Don't get too fired up Ike or do you want another water gun to the face." Red playfully warned.

Every smasher in the room laughed at the trainer's joke while Ike turned away embarrassed his cheeks burning a hue of bright red.

"Hahaha, very funny Red." he fake chuckled.

While the group of smashers was laughing the electric mouse Pichu searched around the teacher's lounge as if he was searching for something, but the captain of the royal bodyguards of Palutena army Pit noticed the mice's desperate search and turned his attention to the small rodent.

"What are you looking for Pichu?" the angel asked.

"Dr. Mario, I haven't seen him all day." the small mouse whined.

"He should be in his office packed up with hurt students." told Zelda, "Besides the tournament this is the busiest time for him."

"Aw really, I wanted to play another game of tag." Pichu complained sitting in the middle of the table his ears flopped down to his belly in the most adorable fashion.

"I'll play with you." suggested Pikachu hopping onto the table next to his pre-evolution.

"Really?" asked Pichu his eyes tearful.

"Of course!"

"Yay!" the small mouse cheered and the two electric type Pokémon hopped the table and began their little game of catch.

But while the veteran smashers and teachers were casually relaxing in their little teacher's lounge Justin and the others were battling for victory. The grassy battleground they were sent to was already torn to shreds from the four fighter's attacks even though they have only been battling for approximately 5 minutes. It seemed as if everyone weren't really battling one another but mostly each of the three all against the cocky Malphas who claimed to beat each of them easily with no struggle what so ever. But the "suppose" demon did seem to keep his promises well as the other three competitors were struggle to just keep up with him and his great running speed.

Malphas using his demonic speed repealed away from the bombarding smashers who each attacked him with their own unique skills. The first in line to attack the Arch Demon was Robin who was confident to destroy the teen and that noisy lip he called a mouth. The hylian using her Sheikah abilities was having no problem catching up to the demon's speed and somersaulting in the air Robin kicked down towards Malphas stomping him in the chest.

Malphas was prepared for this and blocked the kick with one of his blades and countered slashing an arc of sapphire colored hell-fire from the other. Robin's eyes enlarged and took the attack full force in the chest, a direct hit and she groaned painfully descending from the sky. But quickly Robin recovered and flipped forward and slid her feet against the grassy plain making a complete halt meanwhile both the dual wielding gauntlet user Leo and swordsman Justin both charged forward at the demon.

"_They all look like close-combat fighters," Malphas thought still on the run, "Let's see how good their reflexes are."_

The demon spawn began to smile wickedly and within a split second he disappeared leaving nothing but a cloud of black smoke behind. Both Leo and Justin quickly stopped in their tracks and looked around clueless of where the demon vanished.

"Where did he go?" asked Justin.

"Beats me." Leo answered.

They waited patiently for any sign of his return concentrating from all their natural senses to detect the demon's appearance, a few seconds went by but their reaction time almost perfectly sync both Leo and Justin turned around successfully guarding from Malphas's surprise attack. Justin blocking the demon's blade with his sword and Leo catching the other within his clawed black gauntlet, Malphas grinned hysterically having a power struggle of tug of war between the two adolescent fighters.

"Good, good but don't mess up or…" Malphas buzzed but before ending his sentence he again vanished from clear sight leaving the two puzzled yet again of his disappearance. But a second later his presence returned and with his amazing speed the demon was between the two his blades both at their waist line and mouth between both their right and left ear whispering.

"I'll kill you!"

* * *

The entire school staff (excluding Dr. Mario) had their eyes glued on the screen of Justin and the others match. Malphas seemed to be the star of the school already dominating three fighters at the same time. Bets were already being placed by most of the staff and a majority of them at their money placed on the powerhouse arch demon.

"So what are the results Pit?" asked Yoshi.

"Let's see…" said the angel checking the written notepad, "No bets were made on the goth kid, one bet was placed on the Justin kid, two bets placed on the hylian and 38 bets on Malphas."

"Who the heck voted on those nobodies?!" snobbishly asked Nana.

"I put my money on the hylian." admitted Link.

"Me too." said Zelda.

The turtle king Bowser clicked his tongue, "Tch, are you kidding me did you see those flames that Malphas kid was dishing out! Those are flames of a true monster!"

"Big flames don't decide-a-match Bowser." chuckled Mario in his cliché Italian accent, "I thought you'd learn that by-a-now after kidding your butt so many-a-times."

Bowser growled at his eternal enemy blowing bits of flames, "Piss off you spring implanted plumber!"

"Wait a minute bro," nervously spoke Luigi, "Does that mean you chose that Justin kid?"

"Yup." Mario cheerfully said lounging back on his chair with his hands behind his head.

"But why?" asked Marth, "I can say the kid does have some great reflexes and dazzling posture but this Malphas seems to have this match no matter how many ways you look at it."

Everyone in the lounge looked at the legendary plumber for his rebuttal but all he did was shrug and continued to look at the screen.

"I don't-a know I just have a feeling this kid will win." he explained.

Ganon in the corner of room looked the plumber foolishly and continued to look at the screen doubtful of the plumber's words.

"Tch, right." he coldly said lowly.

* * *

Both of the fighter's blood ran cold, for a split second before the demon finished his attack they could both feel the warmth of the tip of his blades grind against their waist line his hell-fire just singeing against them. There was absolutely no time to for any of them to block and they both took the attack by full force. With malice of blood lust in his eyes using his fire infused blades Malphas sliced both their waist, sending them both twirling in the air and painfully hit the ground with a duo "thud".

Dust clouds formed around Justin as he recovered from the ground, using his sword as a crutch he was barely able to stand back on his feet his body already covered in scratches and marks. Panting exhaustingly he held the side of his waist and groaned painfully touching the injury, it was nothing too serious properly just a flesh wound but his crimson red blood was perfectly visible through his white jacket. It was unbelievable that someone has this much speed as well as power, Justin have been against some of the most powerful foes you could possibly believe but this outclassed each of them easily.

Look at him he was already panting and only been fighting for at least five minutes, what a disgrace if his sister and brother were here to see him now they would be so ashamed. Looking over he could see Leo just as bad of shape as he was still recovering from the attack and Robin already back into battling Malphas but her attempts were strongly in vain.

The blonde haired hylian keeping Malphas on his toes, her palms shining with white sparks fired multiple fireballs at a close range distance but Malphas easily dodged each of them using the same technique against Justin and Leo disappearing in a cloud of smoke and reappearing. "Dammit stop running!" Robin growled.

"If you insist." Malphas answered.

Quickly he stopped his game of cat and mouse and twisted his footing in the dirt and turned to face Robin and quickly within a split second he was in the girl's face and kneed her in the chin.

Robin was sent railing down the field tumbling with her unbalance footing against the ground and was shortly given a recovery time as Malphas rushed at her once again this time giving her a left jab. Robin barely side-stepped and countered with an acrobatic kick to the face, Malphas easily ducked then step-forward kicked her in the ribs.

Again she was sent toppling onto the ground holding her damaged bones. While Malphas stood over her with his usual wicked grin.

"Nice try, you almost had me." Malphas laughed, "But I guess my superiority to a lesser being like your self is too much."

Robin gritted her teeth, glaring at Malphas with unimaginable rage. "Shut up!"

Malphas continued grinning, "This little game of our is getting quite boring, time for me to end this."

The demon spawn readied his footing as Robin picked herself off the ground again this time exhausted and panting heavily. Malphas closed his eyes and pointing one of his Picanese scimitars at the tiresome hylian, Leo and Justin from afar still recovering just watched at what he was doing.

Malphas reopened his eyes and from their coloring of the carefree bright green eyed teen changed to a stern, grueling killer. Both squinting furiously while cyan colored flames burned from his pupils.

With no warning what so ever using his incredible speed and sapphire flames bursting from his blades, Malphas boomed towards Robin and barraged her with a series of kicks, punches, swings from his swords, knees. Using her expert skills of acrobatics and reflexes, Robin easily dodged the fierce bombard of attacks but it was difficult for her to too with his incredible speed and the power he put into each attack.

He continued this banter of attacks for a good five more minutes and the energy Robin used to dodge the attacks began to recoil against her. With each attack that was sent to her slowly small scratches and cuts began to skim against her skin and clothing. Malphas gave a powerful slash with his blade firing a powerful blue flamed arc towards her, but Robin ducked barely dodging the attack but leaving herself totally defenseless.

Using his shadow technique again, Malphas appeared behind the dam and elbowed her in the spine. Robin went falling to the ground but was repelled to the sky after given a powerful knee to the stomach.

The pain Robin felt was so unreal, her head began to spin and mind went into the shadows. While soaring into the sky her vision barely keeping conscious saw Malphas above her his sword readied in the air to give her the finishing blow.

"Die!" screamed Malphas.

Malphas swung his blade towards Robin and within impact a huge blue and black explosion was created, a powerful force boomed around the grassy area while a huge gale of wind pushed the grass furiously. Leo gripped his clawed gauntlets into the dirt of the ground barely able to watch from afar with small specks of dirt and grass flying in his face along with light of explosion immobilizing his vision.

A black foggy smoke was left behind from the attack and the devious arch demon descended back to the ground eager to see what his attack had done to the Hylian. The smoke evaporated and as it cleared Malphas looked into the sky, but couldn't see any signs of Robin.

"What the..!" was all Malphas could say until a crackling bronze gauntlet crashed against his face sending him falling back.

Digging his blades into the dirt Malphas halted himself from the force of the attack and looked forward to see Justin holding a surprised Robin in one arm while his tattered and nearly destroyed gauntlet was sparking with blue static and smoke.

* * *

"Whoa did you see that!" screamed an astonish Popo.

"Now that's what I call fast." Sonic whistled, "I didn't even see the kid move."

The entire staff were surprisingly impressed at Justin heroic and impressive feat, not only did he block Malphas's attack, but he was able to protect Robin and attack Malphas unnoticed. But the real question remained…

"How did he do that?" asked Peach.

* * *

Malphas touched his lip with his finger and saw a trail of blood run down his thumb, the demon grinned and licked the blood but was also excited to know how Justin was fast enough to save Robin and catch him unsuspected with a powerful punch. The black haired teen still holding Robin looked down at her with beads of sweat rolling down his forehead and panting heavily.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Robin still surprised by his act of saving her responded in the most surprising way striking the teen in the stomach with a powerful punch. Justin groaned and fell to his knees holding his damaged stomach and was then kicked in the chin by the hylian grinding into his own trail of dirt back to where Leo was standing.

"I don't need your help!" she screamed across the battlefield.

But though Robin was showing she didn't want any assistance deep inside her while in the air just seconds before Malphas blade could connect to her she prayed that either Justin or Leo saved her but to her at the time seemed highly impossible account how fast Malphas movements were. But here was she still standing with her rescuer on the ground in pain after she attack him, it's not like she didn't appreciate his help but her pride just wouldn't let her accept his interference in helping her and her match.

"Really because where I'm standing it seemed like you needed all the help you could get." Malphas sneered.

"Did anyone ask you?!" Robin growled.

Leo standing back watching everything unfold gave a heavy sigh and looked into the sky; this whole match to him was such a drag. Why couldn't he just enter the school without any kind of preliminary match for everyone to see him just get his ass kick and lose? It seemed like they weren't paying any attention to him so why get involved. So Leo placing both his gauntlets to his side covered them both in their previous white and black flames and de-activated them both returning back his hands.

Walking over to his material that he placed on the ground Leo placed his book bag back on his back and held his guitar case back in his palms and began walking down the grassy field.

"Leo!"

The gauntlet user turned around to find Justin staggering to get back on his feet panting heavily and looking at him desperately.

"What?"

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to keep fighting?" Justin asked.

Leo shrugged, "I don't really see any point in us fighting so why keeping going."

"So you're just going to walk away?!"

Leo could see from Justin's expression that the teen was obviously against him walking away from the match. But why it's not like he's giving up the match in any sort of way so why care if he walked away. Leo his other hand empty placed it through his blue streaked hair and groaned annoyingly.

"Look I didn't come to this school for senseless fighting and this is waste of my time." Leo commented.

"Oh really," said Malphas across the field chuckling, "well let me give you all a hand! This match will end right now!"

The Arch Demon containing cyan colored flames under his toes launched himself high into the sky and was hovering just above his opponents. Malphas's eyes began to glow with sapphire blue flames and revealed an overly excited toothy grin.

"Let's see if you can handle an Arch Demon ranked attack! Death Rain!" Malphas announced.

While in the sky he raised both his blades into the air and they were soon engulfed in duo blue flames, a raging aura pulsed around the two tools of destruction and a powerful wind blew past everyone around the field. Blue flames still crackled around Malphas. His voice rang out strong and loud. "I'M THE SON OF THE MOST POWERFUL DEMON THAT EVER LIVED AND YOU THOUGHT YOU HAD A CHANCE OF BEATING ME! Hah! A fiery black-like aura formed around each of his blades. The attack was perfect. Not only would his blast completely obliterate the surrounding area and his opponents but show his true superiority towards them all.

The demon smiled madly, veins throbbing in his forehead. "Now, fools, let's see how you stand up to my FULL POWER…"

"DEATH! RAIIIIN! YAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Viciously Malphas swung his blades one after another quickly launching down upon the Earth a volley of large, enhanced versions of his hell-fire slashes. Justin and the others looked on in horror as the high powered attacks were sent flying towards them one after another. The attack looked god-like, holy even as if an angel was hollering down multiple flaming arrows down upon the mortals of the world.

There no time for any of them to avoid or even halt the attack very long, Leo was the first to get struck by the attack. Without his gauntlets the teen was stricken victim to the attack head-on, slash after slash the flames burned him externally and internally. Leo wailed in pain until his body was flung off of the stage leaving a huge explosion afterwards. Leo was out the match but Justin and Robin quickly followed afterwards.

Robin using her shekiah abilities to the max dodged a good amount of the volley of flame slashes but not even her endurance could last that long and she was soon preyed victim to the multiple flamed attacks. Her clothing and body was scratched and burned all together as the attack relentlessly struck her all together until she too was flung from the battlefield with an explosion following afterwards.

Justin was the final survivor but since there weren't many targets left on the field Malphas had an easier time bombarding the teen with fiery arcs of blue flames. Justin guarded the multiple attacks with his bronze gauntlet but not even that could hold a perfect defense, as each attack hit his gauntlet the more and more it began to crack and tear apart. The force of the attacks falling upon him was so strong that Justin was fallen to his knees desperately blocking with his gauntlet.

The teen began to double think himself clutching his eyes strongly as he began to re-think about what he was doing. Look what he was going up against an insanely powerful opponent with god-like characteristics. There was no way he could defeat a foe with his average sized abilities. _"Maybe I should give!" he thought to himself still barely keeping up a defense against the slashes of flames, "This is ridiculous there's no way I can win this!" _Justin was on the verge of given in the demon's insane powers that is until he remembered his family, what his mother told him before leaving to the academy.

"_I was granterd the gift of handling the __power that was no given since the ancestors of our people, a power that is so powerful that he could challenge of the hands of god!"_

And his older sister and brother. They were his fuel, his goal in life, to surpass them and show them that he wasn't just a weakling to just give up and challenge no matter how many odds were stacked against him. He could still win this maybe not with a fair one on one fight but with his wits and tactician skills he was taught a long time ago. Malphas was strong but was easily blinded by his own pride and ignorance, maybe just maybe if he survives this barrage of attacks he could surprise Malphas with a powerful energy attack soaring him out the stage.

He was sure he was high enough to get knocked if this plan was done correctly, but he needed to gather energy first. While his right armed gauntlet concentrated on repelling the barrage of attacks, his left palm gathered blue electrical energy. As he collected more of his energy a sapphire and white sphere formed in his palm with blue static rattled around it. But the heat of Malphas's attacks were excruciating, sweat covered his entire body along with the grass around him losing their green and elegant beauty turning into burning grey and blue flamed ash.

The incredible volley of attacks continued until Malphas stopped and brought both his swords raised in the sky crossing them together in an *X* position still fueling them with his blue flames deviously. Justin laying on the burned grass field his gauntlet almost destroyed and giving heavy breathes graciously looked towards Malphas hoping that the demon was finishing his onslaught of attacks but sadly that wasn't the case. Malphas with his two blades in the air harboring even more flames than before glared down at Justin his sick burning blue eyes daggering right into teen's soul.

* * *

"The kid is still standing!?" Bowser surprisingly yelled stomping his large foot irritably.

"The kid has guts I'll give him that." spoke Samus, "But I wonder how he'll far next."

"What did I-a-tell you, this kid sure is special!" told a proud Mario.

Ganon now more shocked than ever glared at the weary Justin interestingly, "Yes maybe you're right…" said the darkling Gerudo, "this kid maybe special."

* * *

"I'm actually impressed your still here!" Malphas laughed, "But let's see if a lesser being like yourself can handle a full power shot!"

Justin grimaced at the scene, he felt his legs and arms feel like jelly while his entire body was going to give out from fatigue. But this was the moment he was waiting for, he just had to be patient and wait for the right time to strike. The orb in his left hand was nearly ready from completion just a few more seconds and it would have been ready.

"Time to die! FULL POWER!"

Malphas with all of his might crossed slashed his two blades forward creating an "X" shaped flamed arc that double the size of his former slashes. Justin eyes enlarged as the wall of flames came towards him but this is where he put his plans into action it was now or never.

Placing his footing against the ground, he stared at the flames confidently while the strong winds from the forceful attack blew through his black hair and the crackling laughter of the arch demon being heard from afar.

* * *

It's over!" roared Bowser.

Both Princess Peach and Daisy covered each other eyes, "We can't look!" they both shrieked in unison.

"_Come on a-kid, I know you got something pulled up your sleeve!" thought Mario._

* * *

The arc shaped attack was just inches away from plowing Justin into the ground but below teen's feet blue electrical sparks lingered throughout his body pulsing from all around him. Soon several light blue bolts and static formed around the adolescent fighter until they each joined together as one coating Justin in an electrical aura. Justin couldn't help but form a small grin just as the attack was practically at his nose.

"Mach 2! Activate!"

'KABOOM,' The attack detonated and came the rumble of the explosion as it rippled across the field's surface, silent shockwaves being carried off into the sky. Malphas still in the sky chuckle hysterically as the large smoke from the attack filled the field and once clearing revealed an enormous crater that misshaped the Earth forever.

"Hahaha! Well that was fun but in the end I knew the results." the arch demon brag, "No mortal will ever reach me level of power, skill, and…"

The demon was ready to finish his statement until he felt something; he felt a strong surge of power that was nearby but where? While in the sky he looked around to see if Justin somehow survived the blast but found nothing, "What's going on? I know I can feel his power but where?!"

And that's when it hit him; Malphas quickly looked straight below but was introduced to a powerful sapphire beam of electrical energy that consumed him completely.

"BASUTA PULSE!" Justin screamed from below.

* * *

_Sup everyone to the newest chapter of SSB: ANT! Pretty sweet chapter right! I think this will be one of my most favorite fights because I got introduce everyone skills at once. Well except Leo's and Justin's still a mystery but we'll find out about most of everyone's skills soon. Don't worry everyone this match will be over in the beginning of the next chapter so there won't be a long ass battle next chapter, nope it's going to be over quickly. And more OCs will be introduced as well so that's always nice to see._

_Like always review and I am still have the Q/A so have any questions for me or PotentialAuthor just leave a question. Later! _


End file.
